HOCKEY!
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Canada invites America to watch hockey at his house. America discovers Canada invented the blood sport. He sees the meek guy in a whole new light. F bomb.


HOCKEY!

Canada was pleased to invite America to hockey game at his house. They had VIP seating in a private box. They enjoyed comfortable seats, a large buffet, an assortment of drinks both alcoholic and non, and large screen TV's. Canada reserved it for just the two of them. America chowed down at the large buffet. Canada sipped the tea brought to him by the waiter. After the national anthems were sung America sat down and tucked into his enormous dinner. He was provided with a small table to hold it all. And wine to wash it down. Canada liked a man with a big appetite. He also admired his handsome face. Many countries would be surprised Canada got turned on by his wild neighbor. America's energy and enthusiasm charmed him. He could be aggressive but that was hot too. Canada realized he was a goner. He was falling for a bad boy. But it was intriguing to be with someone so different from himself. Of course they had hockey in common.

America finished his dinner and leaned back in the cushy chair. He sighed as he patted his full stomach. The action heated up on the ice. America set the table aside to stand and see the game better. A silent waiter removed everything and slipped out of the room. America got engrossed in the game.

"Oooh, a hit!"

"Oh no high sticking!"

"Heh he got sent to the naughty box!"

"Naughty box?" Laughed Canada but America didn't hear him.

"I think you mean penalty box." Said Canada, meekly.

"Oooh! A fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Woo hoo, America's blood sport! Yeah!"

"Um America?"

America didn't hear him. Canada stood next to him and put his hand on the big guy's arm. He got America's attention and said:

"America?"

"Yeah Canada?"

"That player is in the penalty box."

"Oh yeah. You know about hockey, Canada?"

Canada blushed and nodded his head. America thought he was very cute and felt his face heat up.

"Well, to tell the truth…hockey is our sport." Said Canada.

America blinked and then laughed.

"No way man, hockey is way too violent."

"Yeah it was invented in my house."

"What seriously?" America was stunned.

"Yes."

"No way! We invent all the cool stuff. Like the car."

"That was Germany, I think."

"Really?"

Canada nodded his head.

"The train of course."

"No England."

Shocked, America grasped at straws. Looking around he spotted the elevator they came up in.

"Elevators?"

Canada shook his head.

"Awwww." America slumped against the cool glass. Canada needed to quickly cheer him up. He preferred America cheerful.

"America, your people invented lots of cool stuff."

"Like what?" America pouted.

"The airplane."

"Yeah airplanes are cool." America smiled.

"Computers and television."

"Yup and yup." America agreed, cheerfully.

"An American was the first person on the moon."

"USA! USA! USA!" America cheered and threw his fists in the air. Canada smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Your house has its own blood sport." Canada reminded him.

"Yeah football!" America cheered.

Canada grinned. He loved America like this. Then America looked at the game on the ice. He could faintly see some blood. He looked at Canada. Then back at the game as another fight broke out. He turned back to the quiet man next to him and saw him with new eyes.

"You guys really invented hockey?"

Canada blushed and nodded. America looked at the rough game and back to modest Canada. A new thought occurred to America. He was getting turned on.

"You got hidden depths Canada." Growled America.

Canada was shocked and looked at the floor. His face burned in embarrassment. America couldn't have that. He used his hands to tilt the man's face up. America noticed how good looking he was. He stroked his cheeks. Canada was getting excited by America being so close. America saw the fire in his eyes and wondered what else he misunderstood about Canada.

"Canada, you're fucking hot."

Canada's eyes smoldered. Encouraged, America leaned down and connected their lips. Canada matched him kiss for kiss. America was impressed. He deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. Canada's glasses steamed up as the kisses grew hotter and more intense.

Then they were startled by the sound of the horn as someone scored. The pair jumped apart and flopped back into the chairs, panting. They let out big sighs and America looked disappointed. Canada showed America a trick with the armrests. He lifted the one in the middle and they snuggled together. The pair cuddled, kissed and cheered the players until the game came to an end.

America and Canada walked out of the stadium holding hands. The countries with the friendliest border just got closer and many times friendlier.

ceo

Sadly my team lost this year but I was still inspired by the passion of the game.

My mom (jokingly) calls it a naughty box. Hockey is kind of weird.

*cough* America really does invent more stuff than any other country. It's something I'm proud of.

Please Review.


End file.
